La Gran noche
by Romy2001
Summary: Randy conoce a una chica de intercambio y esta sabe su secreto ¿se descubrira la razon? soy nueva en esto, acepto comentarios buena honda
1. Chapter 1

Charpet 1: la chica nueva

Era un día normal en la secundaria Norresville. Las clases transcurrían normalmente. Para cierto alumno de 9 grado era un día **aburrido. **Ese alumno era Randy cunningham que estaba sentado al lado de su mejor amigo Howard winerman en la clase de ciencias con la Srta. Driscoll la cual dio un anuncio importante-Bien alumnos hoy recibiremos al estudiante de intercambio de Florida-dijo la profesora con mucho entusiasmo-así que quiero que se comporten.

-viste eso cunningham-dijo Howard- quiero verle la cara de idiota cuando llegue a la clase- Es solo un nuevo alumno Howard-hablo randy. En eso el director Delgadillo abrió la puerta alterando a todos los alumnos, pero lo que vieron los impresiono bastante el alumno de intercambio era una chica

-alumnos-dijo Delgadillo-tenemos una nueva estudiante, su nombre es Liliana Agnar- y detrás de el salió una chica de cabello rojo, largo hasta la cintura y ojos verdes. Llevaba puesto una remera violeta con el signo del nomicon en blanco, unos jeans celeste claro con un cinturón negro. Howard se quedo mirando a la chica con cara de idiota y randy… bueno digamos que se quedo con la boca abierta-bien Liliana preséntate ante los chicos- hablo la Srta. Driscoll.

-Hola me llamo Liliana, pero pueden decirme Lily, como saben soy de Florida y me gusta surfear, cantar y practicar artes marciales mixtas-dijo la chica con algo de timidez – bueno Lily puedes sentarte al lado de Debbie Kang-dijo la Srta. Driscoll apuntando asía el escritorio. De inmediato Lily fue asía el escritorio pasando al lado de randy el cual seguía con la boca abierta, la chica le dedico una sonrisa burlona-gusto en conocerte…**ninja**-dijo en voz baja, solo para que randy la escuchara, este al escuchar esto quedo shoqueado.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapet 2: Descubriendo secretos Part 1

Randy no lograba entender nada. 1-Como esta chica sabia su identidad secreta, 2- por sentía ese extraño sentimiento asía ella y 3- porque Howard la veía con cara de idiota todo el tiempo. No pudo prestarle atención a la Srta. Driscoll, y cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba el receso, se quedo ahí pensando hasta que un avioncito de papel choco contra su cara

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo randy abriendo el papel. En el papel había algo escrito

¨_si quieres saber porque se tú secreto, nos vemos esta noche en el techo de la escuela a las 20:00 PM pd: lleva el ninjanomcon¨_

Después de eso todo transcurrió normalmente, la lucha para conseguir una mesa vacía para el almuerzo, Bash persiguiendo a Bucky. Una clase mas y serian libres. La siguiente clase seria con el Sr. Bannister

-bien holgazanes- hablo bannister-creo que ya conocen a la nueva estudiante Liliana Agnar- dijo apuntando asía la chica-¿nos podrías hacer una demostración de cómo cantas?-dijo con una sonrisa (**que raro XD**) – por supuesto- contesto Lily- bueno esta es una canción que me gusta mucho, se llama la de la mala suerte- y comenzó a cantar con una voz bellísima

_Abriste una ventana despertando una ilusión_

_Cegando por completo mi razón_

_Mantuve una esperanza conociendo tu interior_

_Sintiendo tan ajeno tu calor_

_Probé de la manzana por amor_

_Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor_

_Quiero que mi corazón te olvide _

_Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte_

_Solo te pedido a cambio tu sinceridad_

_Quiero que el amor al fin conteste_

_¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?_

Ella termino de cantar dejando a todos sorprendidos. Randy quedo mas sorprendido que todos.

Al terminar la clase todos se dirigieron asía sus hogares, randy se fue acompañado de Howard

-cunningham viste lo linda que es la chica nueva, y tú dijiste que solo era un nuevo estudiante-

-lo sé Howard y si es muy bonita, pero algo me intriga porque ella sabe que soy el Ninja-

-tranquilo hermano seguro que lo averiguaras, oye seguro que te venceré en el derriba tumbas- dijo weinerman muy confiado-

-Quieres apostar Howard- dijo randy y ambos se fueron a la casa weinerman a jugar Derriba tumbas

_Ese mismo día a las 20:00…_

-bien ya estoy aquí-dijo randy-y traje el ninjanomicom

-pensé que nunca vendrías-dijo una voz extraña


End file.
